livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Cavernous Hode (Systole)
Basic Information Race: Dwarf Class: Druid (Cave Druid) Level: 4 Experience: 8885 Alignment: Neutral Good Languages: Common (Venzan), Dwarven, Druidic, Undercommon (Pech) Deity: None First Seen: Dunn Wright Inn Location: The Inheritance Abilities STR: 12 +1 ( 2 pts) DEX: 14 +2 ( 5 pts) CON: 15 +2 ( 3 pts) +2 Racial INT: 10 +0 ( 0 pts) WIS: 19 +4 (10 pts) +2 Racial, +1 Level CHA: 8 -1 ( 0 pts) -2 Racial Combat Statistics (Max -2) HP: 36 = + CON(2)x4 + FC(1)x2 AC: 18*= + DEX (2) + Armor(6) AC Touch: 12*= + DEX (2) AC Flatfooted: 16 = + Armor(6) INIT: +2 = DEX(2) BAB: +3 = DRU(3) CMB: +4*= + STR(1) CMD: 16†= + BAB(3) + STR(1) + DEX(2) Fortitude: +5‡= + CON(2) Reflex: +3‡= + DEX(2) Will: +7‡= + WIS(4) Speed: 20' * +2 Dodge AC, +2 grapple CMB vs. aberrations † +4 vs. trip and bull rush ‡ +2 vs. spells, poison, and spell-like abilities +2 vs. abilities of oozes and aberrations Weapon Statistics Heavy Pick Attack: +4 = + STR(1) Damage: 1d6+1, Crit: 20/x4, Type: Pierce Dagger Attack: +4 = + STR(1) Damage: 1d4+1, Crit: 19-20/x2, Type: Pierce/Slash Dagger, Thrown Attack: +5 = + DEX(2) Damage: 1d4+1, Crit: 19-20/x2, Type: Pierce/Slash, 20 ft. Mister Dickens STR: 11 +0 INT: 3 -4 DEX: 18 +4 WIS: 12 +1 CON: 12 +1 CHA: 4 -3 (Max-2) HP: 30 = + CON(1)x4 AC: 18 = + DEX(4) + Natural(2) + Dodge(1) + Size(1) AC Touch: 16 = + DEX(4)+ Dodge(1) + Size(1) AC Flatfooted: 13 = + Natural(2) + Size(1) INIT: +4 = DEX(4) BAB: +3 = Animal(3) CMB: +1 = + STR(0) + Size(-1) CMD: 15*= + BAB(2) + STR(0) + DEX(4) + Size(-1) Fortitude: +5 = + CON (1) Reflex: +8 = + DEX (4) Will: +2 = + WIS (1) Speed: 40', 20' Swim, 20' Climb Feats: Dodge, Weapon Finesse Abilities: Evasion Tricks: Attack All (2), Down, Fetch, Heel, Seek, Track, Flank Senses: Low-Light Vision, Scent *19 vs. Trip Bite: Attack: +8 = + DEX(4) + SIZE(1) Damage: 1d4, Crit: 20/x2 Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics +8 1 3 C 4 +0 Climb +16 1 3 C 4 +8 Climb Speed Escape Artist +4 0 0 C 4 +0 Intimidate -7 0 0 C -3 -4 Size Perception +5 1 3 C 1 +0 Ride +4 0 0 4 +0 Sense Motive +1 0 0 1 +0 Stealth +12 1 3 C 4 +4 Size Survival +1 0 0 C 1 +0 Swim +12 0 0 C 4 +8 Swim Speed Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 Constitution, +2 Wisdom, -2 Charisma Size: Medium Speed: 20' Favored Class: Favored Class (Druid) (+1 HP taken twice, +1 skill twice) Slow and Steady: Speed is never modified by armor or encumbrance. Darkvision: Dwarves can see in the dark up to 60 feet. Deep Warrior: +2 dodge bonus to AC and +2 bonus to grapple attempts against abberations. (Replaces Defensive Training.) Lorekeeper: +2 racial bonus on Knowledge(History) skill checks that pertain to dwarves or their enemies. They can make such skill checks untrained. (Replaces Greed.) Hatred: +1 bonus on attack rolls against orcs & goblinoids Hardy: +2 racial bonus on saving throws against poison, spells, and spell-like abilities. Stability: +4 racial bonus to CMD against bull rush & trip attempts. Stonecunning: +2 bonus on Perception checks to notice unusual stonework. They receive a free check to notice such features whenever they pass within 10 feet of them. Weapon Familiarity: Proficient with battleaxes, heavy picks, and warhammers. Weapons with the word “dwarven” in their names are martial weapons. Druid Class Features Armor/Weapons: Druids are proficient with clubs, daggers, darts, quarterstaffs, scimitars, scythes, sickles, shortspears, slings, and spears. They are also proficient with all natural attacks of any form they assume with wild shape. Druids are proficient with light and medium armor but are prohibited from wearing metal armor. Druids are proficient with shields (except tower shields) but must use only wooden ones. Nature Bond (Ex): At 1st level, a druid forms a bond with an animal companion. This animal is a loyal companion that accompanies the druid on her adventures. Cavesense (Ex): A cave druid adds Knowledge (dungeoneering) rather than Knowledge (geography) as a class skill and gains a +2 bonus on Knowledge (dungeoneering) and Survival skill checks. This ability replaces the nature sense ability. Wild Empathy (Ex): A druid can improve the initial attitude of an animal. The ranger rolls 1d20 and adds his druid level and his Charisma bonus to determine the wild empathy check result. A cave druid can influence oozes with a –4 penalty on his wild empathy check. Orisons (Sp): Druids can prepare a number of orisons, or 0-level spells, each day, as noted on Table: Druid under “Spells per Day.” These spells are cast like any other spell, but they are not expended when cast and may be used again. Spontaneous Casting (Sp): A druid can use a prepared spell to cast any summon nature’s ally spell of the same level or lower. Tunnelrunner (Ex): At 2nd level, a cave druid can move through areas of rubble or narrow passages that require squeezing at her normal movement rate and without penalty. This ability replaces woodland stride. Lightfoot (Ex): At 3rd level, a cave druid cannot be detected with tremorsense. This ability replaces trackless step. Resist Subterranean Corruption (Ex): '' At 4th level, a cave druid gains a +2 bonus on saves against exceptional, supernatural, and spell-like abilities of oozes and aberrations. This ability replaces resist nature’s lure. Feats ''Spell Focus - Conjuration (1st level): +1 DC for all saving throws against spells from the conjuration school. Augment Summoning (3rd level): Each creature you conjure with any summon spell gains a +4 enhancement bonus to Strength and Constitution for the duration of the spell that summoned it. Traits Capable - Stealth (General): Years of lurking in dangerous subterranean locales has taught Cavernous Hode the value of hiding. He gains a +1 trait bonus to Stealth and it is a permanent class skill. Armor Expert (Combat): Cavernous Hode's always worn the hides of whatever beasts he was able to find. ACP is reduced by 1 to a minimum of 0. Skills Skill Points: 18 = + INT(0)x4 + FC(1)x2 Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics -1 0 0 2 -3 +0 Appraise +0 0 0 0 +0 Bluff -1 0 0 -1 +0 Climb +5 1 3 C 1 -0 +0 Craft ( ) +0 0 0 C 0 +0 Diplomacy -1 0 0 -1 +0 Disable Device 0 0 2 -3 +0 Disguise -1 0 0 -1 +0 Escape Artist -1 0 0 2 -3 +0 Fly -1 0 0 C 2 -3 +0 Handle Animal +3 1 3 C -1 +0 Heal +8 1 3 C 4 +0 Intimidate -1 0 0 -1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) +8 3 3 C 0 +2 Class Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 relating to dwarves +2 (0) 0 0 +2 Racial Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) +4 1 3 C 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception +11 4 3 C 4 +0 unusual stonework +13 (4) 3 C 4 +2 Racial Perform ( ) -1 0 0 -1 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 C 0 +0 Ride +3 1 3 C 2 -3 +0 Sense Motive +4 0 0 4 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 2 -3 +0 Spellcraft +6 3 3 C 0 +0 Stealth +4 1 3 T 2 -3 +1 Trait Survival +10 1 3 C 4 +2 Class Swim +2 1 3 C 1 -3 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 -1 +0 Wild Empathy +3 - - -1 +4 Class against oozes -1 - - -1 +4 Class, -4 Special Spells Memorized 0th level 1st level -DC 14- -DC 15- *Create Water *Liberating Command *Detect Magic *Expeditious Excavation *Mending *Obscuring Mist* *Stabilize *Produce Flame 2nd level -DC 16- *Stone Call* *Soften Earth & Stone *Frost Fall *DC +1 due to Spell Focus. Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 0 lb Agile bone breastplate +1 1350.00 gp 25 lb Cold Iron Heavy Pick 16.00 gp 6 lb Dagger (3) 6.00 gp 3 lb Spell Component Pouch 5.00 gp 2 lb Scroll Case 1.00 gp ½ lb Deadeye's Lore 25.00 gp - lb Magic Fang 25.00 gp - lb Touch of the Sea 25.00 gp - lb Chill Metal 150.00 gp - lb Backpack, Masterwork 50.00 gp 4 lb Flint & Steel 1.00 gp 1 lb Rations, Trail (2) 1.00 gp 2 lb Kite 1.00 gp 1 lb Hammock 0.10 gp 3 lb Healer's Kit 50.00 gp 1 lb Spidersilk Rope, 50' 100.00 gp 4 lb Origami swarm 300.00 gp - lb Potion of Longstrider 50.00 gp - lb Potion of Magic Fang 50.00 gp - lb Feather token (fan) 200.00 gp - lb Stubborn nail 100.00 gp - lb Oil of Magic Weapon 50.00 gp - lb Universal solvent 50.00 gp - lb Feather token tree 400.00 gp - lb Wand of CLW (1 charges) 15.00 gp - lb Wand of CLW (17 charges) 255.00 gp - lb Pearl of Power 1000.00 gp - lb Total Weight: 52.5 lb Total Value of Items: 4276.10 gp Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 58 lbs 116 lbs 175 lbs Finances PP: 0 GP: 2404 SP: 9 CP: 0 Gems/Jewelry/Other: Garnet, 50 gp Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: Around 65 Height: 4' 1" Weight: 175 lb. Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Milky white Skin Color: Dusky Appearance Cavernous Hode is a bald dwarf with a long, braided beard and disconcertingly pale eyes. A vicious-looking dire rat scurries around his feet. Demeanor Cavernous Hode has spent much of his life alone, lurking in deep and dangerous caves, with only Mister Dickens for company. Cavernous Hode is nice enough, but he seems more than a little unhinged, and has a habit of talking to himself. He also refers to himself in the third person. Cavernous Hode is apparently oblivious to the fact that Mister Dickens is a vicious, bloodthirsty, feral beast that obviously has some fiendish blood in his ancestry. To Cavernous Hode, Mister Dickens is just a big sweety-pie. Background Cavernous Hode was born in a deep outpost of the dwarves, far beneath the mountains. When he was young, his village was wiped out by some sort of fell beasts, leaving Cavernous Hode the sole survivor. He spent his youth wandering the deep ways by himself, eventually finding his way to the surface, where some of the shiny rocks he'd found turned out to have some value. Now that he's above ground, Cavernous Hode is constantly amazed by the lack of a ceiling overhead. It seems to him that this is a rather unsafe state of affairs, given that anything could come falling down at any time. However, Cavernous Hode is getting used to it. Also, kites are a lot of fun. Cavernous Hode approves of kites. Adventure Log Spent 6 DMC for third character, 24 April 2012. Guard Duty XP Received: 1,530 XP Gold Received: 1,585.00 GP Items Received: 255.00 GP - Wand of CLW, 17 charges Items Used: - GP Net Received: 1,840.00 GP The Cave of (Un)Death GM: HolyMan; July 25th, 2012 to November 16th, 2012 XP Received: 2,178 XP Total = 902 EXP + 1,276 TXP Gold Received: 2,401 GP Total = 1,125 AGP + 1,276 TGP Items Received: - GP Items Used: 45 GP (3x CLW Wand) Net Received: 2,356 GP The Inheritance GM: GlassEye; March 14th 2013 to current XP Received: 5177 XP (8885 XP total) Gold Received: 6244 GP Finances Starting Cash 150.00 GP Guard Duty 1840.00 GP Cave of (Un)Death 2356.00 GP The Inheritance 6244.00 GP --------------------------- Net Worth 10590.00 GP Advancement Level 2: Druid (Cave Druid) BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +2 to +3 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +2 to +3 Feat: N/A Features: Tunnel Runner HP: Max-2 +1 FC Bonus Skill Pts: 8 = +4 (Class) +0 (Race) +4 (Old Total) Skills: Climb, Knowledge:Nature, Perception, Spellcraft -Companion- BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +3 to +3 Ref: +3 to +3 Will: +0 to +1 Feat: Weapon Finesse Features: N/A HP: Max-2 Skill Pts: 2 to 3 Skills: Acrobatics (1) Level 3: Druid (Cave Druid) BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +3 to +3 Ref: +0 to +1 Will: +3 to +3 Feat: Augment Summoning Features: Lightfoot HP: Max-2 Skill Pts: 13 = +4 (Class) +0 (Race) +1 FC +8 (Old Total) Skills: Heal, Swim, Perception, Spellcraft, Handle Animal -Companion- BAB: +2 to +2 Fort: +3 to +3 Ref: +3 to +3 Will: +1 to +1 Feat: Weapon Finesse Features: +1 Str/Dex, +2 Natural armor, Bonus Trick (Flank) HP: N/A Skill Pts: 3 to 3 Skills: N/A Level 4: Druid (Cave Druid) BAB: +2 to +3 Fort: +3 to +4 Ref: +1 to +1 Will: +3 to +4 Feat: N/A Features: Resist Subterranean Corruption HP: Max-2 Skill Pts: 18 = +4 (Class) +0 (Race) +1 FC +13 (Old Total) Skills: Ride, Perception, Spellcraft, Knowledge:Dungeoneering x2 -Companion- BAB: +2 to +3 Fort: +3 to +4 Ref: +3 to +4 Will: +1 to +1 Feat: N/A Features: +1 to Intelligence HP: Max-2 Skill Pts: 3 to 4 Skills: Climb Approvals *Approval (April 24th, 2012) (Satin Knights) level 1 *Approval (April 29th, 2012) (Sunshadow21) level 1 *Approval (July 4th, 2012) (Satin Knights) level 2 *Approval (The Ides of March, 2013) (Satin Knights) level 3 *Approval (August 23rd, 2013) (Satin Knights) level 4 Category:Approved Characters